Ch 5 End of Days Alternative
by Meggy97
Summary: Based off of THAT chapter in End of Days, it was originally meant to be a short and sweet wee drabble but has ended up going into something a bit more... intense. The writing block is officially over people!


**This is dedicated to IseeButterfly for helping me out of my writers block!**

 **Based on Chapter 5 from End of Days – hope you enjoy!**

* * *

This was a bad idea, possibly one of my worst. But I was so fucking tired, and the bed looked so soft and inviting. My back throbbed, the constant ache gradually beginning to dull as I became accustomed to the pain and shoved it to the back of my head. What I couldn't get out of my head was Penryn. Her skin was so warm and soft, the flat plains of her stomach, indents of her hips and adorable inny belly button flashing like a movie reel through my mind as I walked into the bedroom after her, her crop top worn and fraying. And the pants, fuck. I didn't know who they belonged to, but I longed to own some boxers of my own just so I could see her in them. The image of the frayed thread unravelling up her toned thigh had my mouth watering and blood pumping. The inside of her thighs probably felt like silk and how I yearned to run the tips of my fingers up her skin and spread her legs, feasting on the unattainable valley which teased me unmercifully.

My wings tighten along my shoulders as I watch her clamber up onto the bed, pants stretching tight over her perfect ass, so close to exposing what I hankered for. She sighs softly, stretching out on top of the covers, one hand sliding under a pillow and her other bundled to her chest. One leg stretches down the bed, foot pointed daintily, so far away from the edge of the mattress its almost laughable, while her other knee comes up and rests parallel to her elbow.

"What are you doing?" she asks, tension running through her body, voice tight as I climb on to the bed after her, resting my head on the glorious pillow which almost swallows me whole.

"Taking a nap," I reply, hearing my own voice soften in relief as the mattress yields to my weight and all but enfolds my tight muscles like a lover's warm embrace.

"You're not going downstairs?"

"Nope."

"What about the settee?"

"Too uncomfortable."

"I thought you said you've slept on rocks in the snow."

"I have, that's why I sleep on soft beds whenever I can."

Her tension runs like a tremor through the mattress, but before I can even begin to think on it, sleep digs its talons into my mind and hauls me down into an endless oblivion. It only lasts a few precious minutes, before my head kicks in and allows my senses to keep me aware of my surroundings while still allowing me to doze. Too many years spent alone with nobody to watch my back and I can't even have a proper, peaceful sleep. There's movement on the mattress and an unintentional moan of annoyance slips from my throat. Fucking hell just let me sleep, it's been so long and I'm so bone tired. Everything hurts, I need to heal.

More shifting in front of me, and then something brushes my thigh. Moaning in protest, I fling an arm out, pulling her to me in an attempt to keep her still. The smell of vanilla, iron and smoke invades my senses, tantalisingly slipping up my nostrils and teasing the back of my palette as I inhale from the nape of her neck. She's so soft and warm, her skins so silky and sleek, the tiny hairs on her skin soft as downy feathers. My chest rises and falls along her back and I can feel her ragged breaths against my skin, her heart thundering below my palm. Tucking my head against her shoulder, I sigh a breath down the back of her shirt, running a thumb along her skin…. Over the harsh dents of her ribs and gentle swell of the edge of her breast. Sleep claims me once more before I can dwell on where my hand is.

And suddenly I'm wide awake. There is hot velvety skin beneath my palm. There is a frantic beat against my heart line. My hand is on Penryn's breast. I didn't put it there. I sure as fuck didn't. Even in my sleep, I wouldn't have… or maybe I would? She consumes my mind all day every day, this unflinching, brave, beautiful, completely insane Daughter of Man. Why wouldn't my body deny what my mind wants when I'm sleeping? But her hand is pressed to my knuckles, her breathing ragged, bringing her breast into closer contact with my skin, and I can smell her raging pheromone's through her scalp.

My breathing becomes laboured as I struggle with the decision. She's off limits. This needs to be avoided at all costs. But… but she feels so fucking good tucked against me. That curvy ass pressed to my groin, the back of her thighs sticking to the front of mine with a tiny layer of perspiration. Her scent swirls through me, causing my mouth to water and my body is reacting before I can think.

Her gasp of surprise is replaced by a moan as my hand pushes up under the fabric of her top, sealing over her skin, feeling her nipples harden and kneading the skin relentlessly. Her panting breaths only encourage me. Sealing my mouth to her neck, I nip at the skin at the nape of her neck before working my way along her collarbone, planting admittedly sloppy kisses up the arch of her neck and onto her jaw, working a blazing path of adoration along her cheek to her lips.

And then I'm gone.

Sensations assault me from all angles as a fire shoots from my lips to my chest to my groin. My hand is harsher on her than I intend, but she moans against my lips as I sweep my tongue into her mouth, tasting her. And the noise she makes when I flip her onto her back and pin her below me sets my blood aflame. My hips sink against hers as I deepen the kiss further, fighting for breath, and her knees graze me as she opens her legs and wraps her arms around my neck. And when she starts moving beneath me, her hips jerking in tiny circles and then growing in confidence and urgency, I feel ready to shatter. The friction is delicious and the noises which escape her, noises she makes for me, send me closer and closer towards the edge I'm fighting not to fling myself over.

She's whispering and moaning and mewling and when she runs her hands down my chest my hips jerk, wringing a cry from her. She's running her hands over my shoulders, over my arms which bulge as I hold my weight on them to avoid completely crushing her to the mattress. Her hips tip up, my name an urgent gasp and-

What the hell am I doing?!

Pulling back I stare down at her, chest heaving. Her lips are swollen from kisses, cheeks flushed with colour and when she groggily opens her eyes, the want in them is almost unbearable.

Oh god I want this too but…

Pushing myself away, I turn my back to her and wrack shaking hands through my damp hair.

"Christ," I gasp for breath. "What just happened?"

How could I let it get this far? She was barely a moment away from handing me everything and in that second there would be no hesitation in me to deny it. I would have taken her then and there, no matter the consequences to her or me.

"Raffe." My name is at once a question as it is a plea and it cuts into my heart like a dagger, more painful than the day Beliel tore my wings from me. Fuck, I can't even turn to her, not with my cock standing to attention, straining through these jeans. What the hell would she think of me? I need to set this straight, we can't... I thought I had it under control. Fuck, I hadn't made a move when she was licking that damn peanut butter from her fingers and that had left me hard as a rod, but hearing her ragged breaths and my name gasped like a prayer…

Her hand touched my shoulder, and I jerked in shock at the raw emotions her touch elicited from me. It was a dick move, but I needed to get away, get my head straightened out. Leaving her in the room, I fled the house like I had a firecracker in my ass.

Shitty fucking dickhead, how could I fucking do this? I snarled at myself as I fled to the enclosing woods, stalking through the undergrowth and shaking my head ruefully. Try as I might, I couldn't scour the inside of my brain hard enough to rid it of the image of her below me. Her scent was everywhere, overwhelming. And her gasps still rang in my ears.

Groaning, I stopped by a large oak and glanced around before undoing my pants. I was such a shitty person. Fuck me, this was so bad… but I rested a palm against the harsh bark of the tree, ignoring the splinters which gouged my palm as I grasped my cock in hand. The fire was building relentlessly and the sight, the smell, the sound of Penryn was pushing me over the edge. My hand tugged along my shaft urgently, thumb slipping over the head of my cock and stroking its slit, chest heaving with ragged breaths as I relived the moment. She was so supple beneath my hands, her skin was so hot and sweet, tasting like smoke and fire and never in my life had I heard a sound more wonderful than my name passing between her swollen lips in a gasping plea.

I had been mere seconds away from stripping her bare beneath me, latching my mouth to her breasts and thrusting my hips into her. The feel of her grinding her sex against my hardness would be etched into my memory forever. Her hands on my skin, nails digging into my bare shoulders as the urgency grew between us. I could still feel the faint sting of the crescent shape dents her nails had left in my skin. By fuck was I going to wear them with pride. I could feel her hot breath brushing by my ear as my balls tightened almost painfully, and I gasped out a desperate moan which sounded like her name as the first spurt erupted from me. Grinding my teeth, I jerked at my cock and for a moment watched as stream after stream escaped me and I squeezed my eyes tight, the image of Penryn beneath me, eyes heavy with want and need, breasts swollen and moans a siren song.

Shuddering I pumped myself for a few more seconds, before doing up my pants and wiping my palm clean on the damp ground. I needed to focus. Penryn was a Daughter of Man, just trying to survive and keep her family together. I was an Archangel, the Wrath of God, I had responsibilities and my people to take care of and here I was, shitty enough to take advantage of a young girl who was desperate and lonely… not that she had complained.

Shit, I needed to clear my head of her. But every time I inhaled, all I got was vanilla and smoke, and every breath I took reminded me of her passionate gasps and moans, and every time I closed my eyes I could see her beneath me, something more than just want and need sparking in her eyes.

* * *

 **AND ALTERNATIVELY – THE PASSAGE ABOVE IS IN KEEPING IN LINE WITH EVENTS WITH THE BOOK, HOWEVER THE BELOW IS BECAUSE IM TOO MUCH OF A SMUTTY WRITER TO RESTRICT MYSELF – CONSIDER IT A REWARD FOR STICKING BY ME EVEN WHEN I WASN'T WRITING!**

How could there still be room for embarrassment even when the world was ending? Penryn pressed her palms to her too hot cheeks, feeling the shame burning through her face. Her hands smelt like Raffe and it curdled her stomach. She smelt like Raffe, every inch of her. Her breasts felt swollen and heavy and there was a deep thrumming in her core as she came so close but never reached the finish. She could still feel the pressure of his body on her, his erection pressing between her legs and urging her lower half to sweep in circles and enjoying the bite of friction.

Groaning, she flopped back on the bed and covered her eyes with an arm, her other palm pressed to her bare stomach. There was no end to the heat in her body, and she was desperate for a release, but now she couldn't bring herself to delve a hand between her legs, not so soon after such a humiliating turn of events. God, she'd been no better than a dog in heat. How far had she stuck her tongue in his mouth? How long had it been since she'd properly brushed her teeth, god he must be puking somewhere. She gripped the bed sheet in frustration. She had basically gotten herself off against him. Well, it was good to know an angel wouldn't be the death of her, because she was about to die of embarrassment.

"Penryn," she froze at his gruff voice, tentative as Raffe could be, where he stood warily in the doorway.

"Go away," she mumbled, flushing hot as she turned on her stomach and yanked the sheets around her, pulling them above of her head. Oh god oh god could he not just leave it alone? Act like it never happened? Or was he coming here to tell her off?

"Penryn," he was nearer now, voice laced with exasperation. The bed dipped as he set his hip next to her, hand hovering above the sheet before he tugged it down. She held on for a moment, but soon gave up and tucked her head against her chest, crossing her arms over her face to avoid looking at him.

"Leave me alone," she growled, desperate for the whole situation to be forgotten.

"Just answer me this, and I will leave." He coaxed hesitantly. She gave a tiny jerk of her head after a moment of consideration. "Do you want me?" he all but whispered and she froze, her heart thumping loudly against her breast and her breath freezing in her throat. She peered out from behind her arms and Raffe gave a pained nod, beginning to stand, and she grabbed his arm. He paused, looking down at her, something almost akin to hope sparking in his deep blue eyes.

"More than the air I breathe," she whispered.

And then he was there. Sucking every taste of oxygen from her lungs as his mouth crashed against hers. She twisted her hands in his hair, shifting to sit up and tangling her arms around his neck. He made a deep noise of approval in the back of his throat, arms sweeping round her waist and hauling her up against him, chest to chest, stomach to stomach. She gasped as he whispered for her to open her mouth, and she melted as he swept his tongue against hers. The springs of the mattress creaked as he propped a knee on the edge, pushing it between her thighs and wringing a strangled gasp from her throat. One large hand swept down from her waist to cup her ass, pulling her closer to him and urging her to take what she needed as her sex rubbed against his hard thigh.

Raffe pulled his lips from her mouth and ducked his head against her jaw, trailing fire down her neck as he nipped and sucked on her skin, one hand running up her side before delving under the crop top and cupping a breast. Penryn moaned, head falling back as Raffe swept a tongue over her pulse, nibbling on her collarbone, his thumb brushing over her pebbled nipple.

Nails raking along the skin between his wings, she allowed him to nudge her onto her back, pulling away only long enough to spread her hair around her head on the rumpled sheets, gaze burning with passion. She murmured his name and he returned to her, pressing a kiss below her naval, fingers hooking into the boxer shorts and trailing along skin no one else had ever seen, let alone touched. Penryn sifted her fingers through his silky hair as he slid his tongue up between her ribs, her stomach caving on a gasp. She allowed him to remove her top and grasped his wrists in a desperate attempt to keep from shielding herself from his gaze. She needn't have worried. The hunger in his eyes was all consuming and when he pinned her hands above her head, a tiny smile slipped to her lips.

And then his lips were on her skin and her mouth fell open in a ragged cry. An approving growl rumbled from Raffe's chest as he nuzzled the swells of her breasts, before latching onto one of her hardened nipples and swirling his tongue over the peachy tip. So this is what she had been missing! The raw sensations were almost painful as her hips tipped against him, a pleading moan escaping her mouth as she felt the growing wetness between her legs.

"Raffe," she gasped as his teeth grazed her nipple after leaving a splattering of bruises along the creamy skin of her breasts. "Please, let me touch you." She gasped. He lifted his head, pupils blown wide as he stared down at her flushed face. Her body trembled beneath him, hips moving against the aching length of him. Pressing a kiss to the sensitive spot beneath her ear, he pulled her hands from above her head and sat back on his heels at the edge of the bed, tugging her into a sitting position. Tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear, he eased off the bed, keeping his gaze locked on hers as he began to undo his pants.

Penryn's tongue darted out to wet her lips and he knew there was no way in hell he could stop now. Dropping his pants, he stepped out of them and approached the edge of the bed, grasping the base of his cock as he looked down at her dumbfounded expression.

"Touch me," he urged. And then she did. By fuck she did. Slipping a hand over the head of his cock, he bit back a groan as she trailed her fingers along the underside of his shaft. She glanced up, gauging is reaction, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth. There was a wicked gleam in her eyes as she grabbed him suddenly, her hold tight and a kenning sound escaped him before he could avoid it. She tugged at the length of him, alternating between jerking him off and rubbing over the head of his cock, taking special care around the slit of the head. Her nails grazed his tough shaft and when he finally loosened his grip on himself, she took him into her mouth. How he didn't come straight away, he wasn't sure. Perhaps it was the shock. But as he looked down at her, she took him further into her hot wet mouth, tongue swirling over the head of his cock and trailing down his shaft.

Tentatively, he sank his fingers into her hair, stroking her head encouragingly as she tested just how far she could take him. For several minutes she bobbed her head along the length of his dick, eyebrows pinched in concentration, nostrils flared as she attempted to breathe around his thickness. Raffe stared down at her reverently, fingers rubbing her scalp in reassurance before suddenly fisting in her hair as a shocked cry ripped from his throat. Penryn's eyes darted up as she swallowed him whole, eyes teary as she fought her gag reflex and would have smirked at his astounded expression if not for the cock down her throat. He allowed her a moment after pulling back to catch her breath, before he thrust back into her mouth. Her eyes widened in surprise, but she allowed him a few more thrusts into her mouth, her hands on his hips before pulling away and taking a deep breath.

She smirked smugly, trailing her tongue along the deep dents of muscle in his hips, nipping at his golden skin as she tugged the length of him with one hand, cupping and kneading his testicles with the other. A shudder rippled through him and his back bowed, a warning moan alerting her to his impending release. Her eyes widened in shock as spurt after spurt of creaminess was released across the room. It took a full minute before Raffe could gasp his assurance that he was finished.

He stared down at her in utter wonder and she smiled up at him, standing on the edge of the mattress and wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her bare breasts to his chest and sweeping a tongue into his waiting mouth. His hands suddenly cupped the back of her knees and he flipped her onto the bed, pinning her down with one hand whilst the other tugged the boxer shorts down and she tensed as she was laid bare beneath him.

"Is this okay?" Raffe asked, sensing her hesitation, gazing up at her with shimmering blue eyes as he paused with the boxers around her knees. She gave a curt nod and he flung them across the room, his hands curving round her ankles, stroking her skin as she watched her face for reaction. Flopping back onto the bed, she gripped the sheets in her hands and trembled as his hands worked higher up her legs, his mouth pressing gentle kisses along her skin. And then she was teetering on the edge of her release as his fingers skimmed her thighs.

"Open your legs," he murmured against her skin, tongue darting out to lick the inside of her knee. She shuddered through a breath and slowly opened her knees.

"Wider," Raffe urged, slowly working higher. She opened them a little further, one hand darting to knead her breast as her breath came quicker and her vision began to grow black around the edges as her release threatened to blow her away.

"Penryn, open your legs." Raffe growled. "You'll like it, I can promise you that." He murmured, pressing a sweet kiss to the inside of her thigh. Trembling, she opened her legs wide to him, quivering as she laid herself bare to his hungry gaze. She was completely vulnerable to him, her heart racing a million miles an hour and a deep coil working through her core as she felt his fingers brushing her cleft. She bit down hard on her bottom lip to hold in a scream as his mouth descended on her skin, tongue splitting her open and delving deep between labia.

"Be still," Raffe urged, pressing a hand down on her womb to keep her in place as her hips began to jerk against his touch. Within moments she was experiencing the most mind-blowing orgasm of her life, and she bit down on her hand painfully in an attempt to quieten her scream of pleasure. Raffe kept his mouth on her, suckling deep as if she were the sweetest nectar. Even after the throws of her orgasm had subsided, he kept his mouth locked to her, one hand joining the fun to rub her clit. The sweat was pouring from her body now, and when another orgasm raked through her, hips rolling, she feared she would black out for a moment.

Finally, once Raffe was satisfied, he pulled away and slowly climbed up onto the bed with her, stopping along the way to trail his tongue along the sweat glistening between her breasts. They were both panting heavily as he curled around her, one leg thrown over hers and an arm around her waist.

"I said you would like it," he grinned widely and she slapped at him half-heartedly before turning and snuggling against his chest, pressing kisses along his pecs up to his shoulders and neck, repaying him for every bruise left on her breasts and neck from his avid suckling.

* * *

 **WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST WRITE!?**

 **SAFE TO SAY THE WRITERS BLOCK HAS BEEN BANISHED FOR A WHILE – THIS WAS ORIGINALLY SUPPOSED TO BE SHORT AND SWEET AND NOT OVERLY SMUTTY BUT…. HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT ANYWAY!**

 **PLEASE DON'T HESITATE TO DROP ME A PM OR COMMENT, OR ASK FOR ANY SPECIFIC SCENARIOS TO BE PLAYED OUT.**

 **AND THANK YOU ALL AGAIN FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND PATIENCE WITH ME!**

 **XXXXX**


End file.
